The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of a roller ski of the type equipped with a reverse motion-blocking device.
It is already known to the art to equip roller skis with reverse motion-blocking devices constructed as a freewheeling device which prevents the wheels, especially the rear wheels, from engaging in a reverse rotation.
Apart from the technical expenditure and the inherent weight of such freewheeling device, the use thereof only safeguards against the reverse movement of the roller ski for such length of time as the friction between the running surface or tread of the wheels prevented from undertaking a rearward rotation and the ground is sufficient to withstand the forces which strive to allow the roller ski to travel rearwards.
Yet, this friction is dependent upon the properties of the aforementioned running or travel surface and, especially, also upon the condition of the ground upon which the roller ski travels. Additionally, the contact surface of the wheels which are secured against reverse rotation is practically in the form of a point-like contact at the ground, so that there results a limitation in the forces capable of opposing the reverse motion-blocking device formed by a freewheeling device. This drawback is particularly perceivable at upgrades and/or slippery terrain.